


Ringing A Bell

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: Up late and feeling a little lonely, Ladybug calls on a certain Chat for some comfort.





	Ringing A Bell

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an alternative Smutember fill for both days 17 and 23 (sorta) that I got from an anon who said they read my stuff over here and the message was so sweet that I couldn't help but write it!
> 
> Ultimately though since this is sorta long and fills both requested (and could possibly have a followup or two), I figured I'd give it its own post!

_[Hey, kitty, are you awake?]_

Ladybug stared at her device for a moment, briefly regretting her choice to send him a message at this hour. Of course he wouldn’t be awake, it was three thirty in the morning on a weekday, why would he be awake? 

After two long, agonizing minutes, three dots appeared on her screen.

_**[I’m awake. What’s up Bugaboo?]** _

She dipped her head forward and sighed.

_[I didn’t wake you up, did I?]_

There was hardly any time between her message and his reply this time.

 _**[Not at all, i** _ _**s something going on?]** _

_[No, I just...]_

She tried to type out her thoughts. Rambling about how she knew it was late and that she was sorry to bother him and how she wouldn’t mind if he went back to bed. Then, after looking over the paragraph of apologies she’d written, she deleted it.

_[I don’t want to be alone tonight. Can you come by our roof?]_

That was simple and to the point, she thought. Giving him just enough context without babbling too much over text message..

**_[Be there as quick as I can!]_ **

**_[ :) ]_ **

She huffed and shut her eyes. There was a bit of inner frustration that her recent bout of insomnia had led her to this point. Though, for whatever reason, that little smiley face gave her some level of comfort.

_[Thank you.]_

__________________________

Ladybug stared a bit absently over the city. The view from where she was standing always looked so breathtakingly romantic, especially after midnight  when the Eiffel Tower was dimly lit and the city seemed quiet. It was high up and secluded and oddly private for how open it was.

She’d come up here the previous night and stayed until the morning in the hopes that it would lift her spirits, but it didn’t really work. The longer she stood in silence, the more apparent it became that the same seemed to be true tonight. For as easily as she got lost in the sights and hushed sounds of Paris at this hour, there was still something missing. 

“A little bug told me someone around here was feeling lonely?” Chat landed next to her with a slight thud of his metal boots, his voice chiming in at what felt like just the right time.

“Hey, Chaton.” Ladybug greeted her partner with a somewhat tired smirk. “Thanks for coming out on such short notice.” 

“It’s no problem at all, my lady.” Chat rubbed an eye and lowly yawned. “I only wish I’d gotten here faster.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I only got here a few minutes before you.” Ladybug weakly laughed. “Still, sorry for texting so late.”

“You can text me whenever you want, I don’t mind.” Chat winked. “Now, what’s buggin’ you, Bugaboo? Still a bit down?”

Ladybug took a breath and shyly shifted a foot around while she thought of an explanation. She hadn’t quite thought to put her jumbled, tired feelings into proper words until he got there.

“Yeah, I...” She rubbed at her neck and explained the situation. “I just moved into my dorm for the year and I haven’t been able to sleep for some reason, like I’ve been up really late for the last few days.”

Her thought tapered off for a moment as she found herself glancing up at him. The beaming smile on his face had hardly wavered since he landed on the rooftop despite how tired he clearly was. She was a little jealous of that.

“Er, you okay?”

"Uh, sorry, where was I?” Ladybug muttered. “Right, well I was kinda tossing and turning tonight, so instead of just sitting in my bed by myself until the sun came up I thought maybe having some good company would help, y’know?”

Chat purred. “So, kinda like an emotional booty call.”

“An emotional booty call.” Ladybug playfully shook her head. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“Well, my lady,” Chat put a hand on his chest and slightly bowed. “I am ready to give you all the steamy emotional support you need.”

“I don’t even know what I need.” She chuckled. “I just...didn’t want to be alone.”

“Mhm.” Chat gave her a nod. “Well, you’ll never be alone so long as I can help it.”

“Um, speaking of helping,” Ladybug timidly scratched at her neck. “Do you think you could rub my back? I’m feeling kinda tense.”

Chat brushed his hands together to heat them up. “One back rub, sold to the pretty lady in spots.”

Ladybug lowly snickered while he stepped behind her, situating himself so that she was all but propped up against his chest. She let out a deep, relaxing breath once she felt his hands wrap comfortably around either of her shoulders.

“So...anything you wanna talk about?” Chat’s thumbs pressed firmly into her shoulder blades.

“There isn’t really much  _to_  talk about.” Ladybug tingled at his touch. “I just haven’t been able to sleep for some reason.”

“And sitting alone in the dark for so long can kinda...get to you, hm?”

“Exactly.”

“Is there anything stressing you out that might be keeping you up? You have any nightmares recently?”

“Not really. No nightmares or anything like that, and college just started up but it’s been fun so far. My job’s going well enough, too. The only thing I can think of is that I’ve been feeling kinda...distant and spaced out.”

“Hm.” Chat leaned her forward some to rub along her neck. ”Probably since you’re so tired.”

“Maybe.” Ladybug halfheartedly agreed. “And I guess I’m worried that I’m like, alienating people or that we’re growing apart. I mean, you’re the only one I’ve really talked to in the last few days.”

“I don’t think we’ll ever really grow apart, Bugaboo.” He comforted. “Things are a little hectic right now since school just started, but we’re all still friends.”

"We are, it’s just..." Ladybug rolled her shoulders back at his grasp. "I dunno, living in a dorm by myself probably isn’t helping.”

“Aren’t you bunked up with Alya?”

“I am, but she went off on some big trip for her photography class, so it’s just me for a month or two.”

“Well, if you’re looking for a roommate…” Chat chuckled.

“I don’t think pets are allowed on campus, minou.”

“That’s why it’s fun to sneak one in.”

Ladybug scoffed and relaxed into his grasp. Her back felt warm and pliable from how thoroughly he was massaging it and though she still wasn’t completely sure her text hadn’t bothered him, she certainly felt glad she’d sent it. Almost as glad as she was that he was there.

“I don’t know, it just feels like things are changing so much and everybody seems so busy lately.”

“Change can be good, you just need some time to get used to it. Once school really gets started I bet everybody’s gonna be hanging out together again and everything’ll go back to normal.”

“You're probably right.” Ladybug subtly nodded her head. “Can you go a little lower?”

“Of course.”

Slowly, Chat’s fingertips slid further down her back. She could feel the edges of his claws carefully tracing lines into her costume, though they were retracted enough that they didn’t tear at her suit. His attentions focused on her upper back for a few minutes, holding her steady while rubbing along her spine.

“That feels so nice.” She cooed. “I almost forgot how good you can be with your hands.”

Chat purred, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Is there anywhere in particular you want me to focus on?

Ladybug leaned herself forward some to usher his attentions to her lower back. “Can you work that spot for a bit?”

Chat steadily massaged at her in the exact places she seemed to feel it the most. His focus was mostly on either of her sides, caressing and squeezing her more firmly each time she let out a mutter or a stifled moan.

“Chat,” Ladybug swallowed. “Can you...go lower?”

“Are you sure?” Chat held one hand at her waist. “If I go any lower, I’m gonna be kneading at your butt.”

“Yes, I’m...I’m sure.”

“Alright.”

A bit cautiously, he slipped a hand further downward and cupped it on her ass. His fingers were gentle and deliberate in the way they pressed into her backside and gradually began pulling on it. She rolled her lip between her teeth at the sensation.

“Please.” Ladybug murmured.

“I thought you said this wasn’t a booty call.”

“It, it’s not. It... _wasn’t_.”

“It’s alright, Bugaboo.” Chat firmly felt her up. “Like I said, if I can help you in any way, I want to.”

“I…” Ladybug scoffed at herself. “I shouldn’t be getting turned on.”

“But it’s okay if you are.” Chat replied. “You’re tense and tired and want to get some sleep so, if you want me to…”

Ladybug needed a moment to collect her thoughts. Her knees were already somewhat weak from the long day she’d had but she wasn’t worried about falling, not while he had a hand on her.

“I’m here for you, Ladybug.” Chat continued with a peck at her cheek. “Anything you need.”

“Can you…” Ladybug pulled his hand around by the cuff. “Can you touch me, Chat?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Yes.” She huffed, slowly guiding his attentions to her thigh. “I...I want you to touch me, kitty.”

“Okay.” Chat sweetly kissed the back of her head and his tail gently wrapped around her leg. “I’ve got you, my lady. Just relax.”

Ladybug took a steadying breath before she let his wrist go. As soon as she gave him a nod, Chat slipped his hand between her legs. Softly, his digits slid along the spandex of her suit a few times to get a feel for her. Once he’d touched everything there was to touch, he stuck his forefinger out and attentively dragged it along her slit.

“It’s alright.” He mumbled, his bell quietly ringing with each tender stroke he gave her.

“ _Fuck_.” Ladybug lowly whined.

“You don’t have to feel lonely, my sweet darling.” He pecked along her neck and then pulled the ribbons from her hair. “I’ll always be right here for you.”

The sharp increase in her heartbeat wasn't all that surprising but the slight tear forming in her eye wasn’t something she could explain in the moment. Maybe she was simply more tired than she thought, or maybe he was far more effective than she’d expected.

“You’re so amazing, Bugaboo. So wonderful.” Chat kissed on her ear. “Such a lovely Ladybug.”

“Chat, you,” Ladybug warmly chuckled. “You don’t have to do that.”

“But it’s true.” Chat continued to lovingly sing her praises. “You are beautiful, my lady. And you are so,  _so_  loved.”

“That’s,” She felt a tingle go up her spine. “ _Please_.”

“You are so incredible.” Chat brushed through her flowing hair and affectionately sniffed the lavender scent in a way that made bumps on her flesh. “I love you so very much.”

“Don’t stop.” Ladybug grabbed at his wrist as if to keep it in place. “Faster, please.”

He ran his fingertips at her crotch thoroughly and applied pressure at various points. Each press and caress elicited a louder moan. Chat made sure not to work her too roughly or harshly though, he wasn’t as playful or teasing in the way he touched her, as that wasn’t what tonight was about. Tonight was about taking care of her.

“Please.” Ladybug felt him gently digging at her clit. “Chat, I…”

“It’s okay.” Chat cooed, using his middle and ring fingers to comfortably stretch her beneath her suit. “You can cum, Ladybug. I have you.”

“Please, please,  _please_.” She chanted the faster he massaged at her slit, her eyes lost behind her mask. “Nh, Chat.”

Ladybug’s jaw trembled and her hips rocked along with his fingers for another minute. Once her thighs squeezed around his hand, Chat wrapped his palm along her crotch as best he could and rubbed at her with all the effort he could muster.

“Fuck,  _Chat-_ ”

“Shh, I’m right here. I won’t let you go.”

Chat kept her cuddled close to his chest while she bucked and came against his fingertips. He kept her secure by wrapping his arm around her waist and hugging her tightly while pecking kisses into her hair.

“I’ve got you.” He sweetly muttered. “You’re safe.”

“I’m...I’m okay, kitty.”

“I know, but I don’t want you to fall.”

“Do you think we can-” She let out a prolonged yawn. “Sit down?”

“Mhm.” Chat hummed and started sinking the both of them downwards. “Easy does it.”

Ladybug rested in his lap for a moment, her eyes peering out over the warm lights that lit up the city. Then she drifted them up to the starry sky above. Eventually, her head came to rest on his chest while she stared up at him.

“Feel any better?” Chat looked down at her with a comforting smirk and a soft ring of his bell.

“Yeah.” Ladybug breathed out through her nose. “Much better.”

“Good.” Chat rolled his thumb along her chin.

“Thank you for doing this, Chat. I didn’t mean to bring you out so late, or, er, get turned on, but-”

“Shh. I told you that I’m here for you, Bugaboo, and I meant that. Whenever you need me and whatever you need me for, I’m gonna be there.”

Chat kissed the top of her head and ran a few fingers through her hair. Whatever he could do to rid her of that lonely feeling she’d messaged him about, he was prepared to do it.

“Yeah.” Ladybug smiled, her fingers gently intertwining with his. “Do you think we can just...stay here, for a bit?”

“We can stay here for as long as you want, my lady. You can even go to sleep if you’d like.” He snuggled her in close by locking his hands around her waist. “Because I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“I-” She nuzzled back against him. “Thank you, Chaton.”

Her eyes slowly shut after admiring the city for a little longer. The way the lights subtly twinkled matched the rhythm of his breathing in a way that all but soothed her to sleep right there.

“I was serious about that roommate thing, by the way.” Chat added, still playing with her hair. “I dunno who we’d have to talk to about switching dorms, but I’m sure Nino and Alya wouldn’t mind sharing one.”

“I don’t know if the school would really go for that, kitty, but maybe, just for tonight...” Ladybug softly stroked at the back of his hand with a warm grin. “I’ll try and sneak you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 10/30:   
> Wow I did not expect this to get such a big reaction lmao, thank you guys so much for all the kind words and support! I don't know for sure when this story will be continuing, but I guess I can say that it will be and I have started work on a part two! I also have no idea how long this'll run but admittedly I do have a few ideas buzzing around in my head sooo yeah, we'll just have to see where it goes!


End file.
